More Than One Way to be Immortal
by Inwitari Turelie
Summary: Before Edward and Bella, there was another couple where one half was a vampire. Only the one who turned this vampire was no Carlisle and this girl is no Bella, after all when you're already immortal vamprism isn't so tempting.
1. Prologue

_**Here it is my 1st**__** attempt at a Twilight fanfic, This little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. **_

_**Disclaimer: All parts of this story belong to those who by law own it, which unfortunately for me is not me.**_

* * *

_**March 2006 Anno Domini , Volterra, Italy**_

"**But your restraint" said Aro "To bear that siren call again and again, A vampire falling in love with a human and effecting such restraint is odd enough, I've only seen the equal once before. But with **_**la tua cantante **_**unbelievable."**

**As Aro continued to speak something lodged in my mind, once before, Aro had said once before, but who?**

**Who had done so, before us?**

**Surely it would have been known, Surely if it ended well then Edward would not have worried so much about us?**

**Edward spoke grabbing back my attention.**

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think?**_

_**Let me know by reviewing.**_

_**Also most Twilight parts will be written twilight-style, that is a first-person viewpoint of Bella, I will not however attempt to copy Stephenie Meyer's prose.**_


	2. A Meeting, 2007 AD

_February 2007 Anno Domini, Forks, USA_

I ran though the forest on my way home, even after four months I was still amazed by my new speed. Still I couldn't wait to be home again after hunting, I could think of lots of things for me and Edward to do, after all there was no reason to pick Renesemee from Jacob's just yet…

Suddenly Edward slowed, I copied him and then realised that Alice had also done so.

"No, I think you're right Alice" he said " I don't think he's a threat, I'm sure Jasper will want to know to come up with some plan though in case" he paused and smiled "Even though you don't see a problem there"

I stood in confusion, what had Alice seen? Why would Jasper need to plan?

I started to worry, Emmett had stayed at home with Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle so Edward would be the main person to restrain him, what if he got hurt?

Alice suddenly spoke in her chime like voice, breaking me out of my reverie

" Well, I think we may as well stay here anyhow, they won't be long, and no Jasper there isn't a problem she reassured her mate"

Then I saw what they meant there was a vampire running towards us in the distance, oddly he seemed to stop then restart running again.

I tensed, ready to fight.

As the vampire approached us, I noticed he had golden-coloured eyes, like us, eyes that only "vegetarian" vampires had. He seemed to clock the same thing about us at the same time.

He was like any vampire, astonishingly beautiful, but he also had a strange shade of very bright silver-blonde coloured hair loose down to his shoulders. Perhaps the oddest thing about him though was his papery skin, the only vampires I had seen with skin like that before was the Volturi and the Romanians, I hadn't thought that there were any other vampires still in existence who were old enough to have skin like that.

"I'm sorry to trespass on your territory" he said "I'm just passing though"

As he spoke I realised another thing, I could smell something, like a human but different, better.

Jasper must have smelt it too for his expression and stance suddenly changed.

The new vampire must have realised as well for he suddenly sprang at Jasper, Alice immediately started to attack the new vampire as well.

Something then dropped from the trees, as Edward and I turned to attack it, I realised that this was the human-but-not I'd smelt.

A human woman who didn't look quite human.

A human, who didn't look remotely scared.

A human who was holding a sword in one hand and a strange looking tube on the other.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, All will be explained._


	3. A Confrontation

_February 2007 Anno Domini, Forks, USA_

I froze unsure what to do, obviously in the run-up to the confrontation with the Volturi over Reneesme I'd learnt a bit more about fighting but no scenarios I prepared for included sword-wielding not-quite-humans. I hurriedly threw out my shield only to realise that as they were not attacking us mentally it was in fact of no use.

Edward however had no such qualms and I watched horrified as he moved in to attack. I was the newborn, I was stronger, I should be the one fighting, so I ran in to push him out of danger only to suddenly feel a horrific pain in my shoulder.

Wait. Pain? But I'm a vampire, they're basically indestructible. I pushed the strange women down to the ground crushing her down. It was then that I realised, she had chopped my arm off. Edward's face was transformed by anger so he was almost unrecognizable. But suddenly I saw him relax, I watched in confusion until I realised that but I and the women below me were unconsciously doing the same thing. I then recognised the wave of calm for what it was.

"Took, your time didn't you Jasper" I called out. At that point though I was stopped from saying anything more by my previously severed arm jumping up and reattaching and that is indeed, a very weird experience.

"Not a threat" Jasper drawled "I think you too are losing your touch" he addressed Alice and Edward.

"Well, as I have already explained to you two, I would not have been had you not moved to attacked Lauren" the Silver-haired vampire said. The way he pronounced the name sounded odd to my ears, the first syllable pronounced Lor unlike Lauren at school.

Edward looked rather unconvinced at his protestations.

"I still don't understand though" Alice complained "Why didn't I see this? I mean I didn't see you coming til you were nearly in eyesight and then I didn't see this at all, unless…"

She turned to the women the vampire had called Lauren

"Are you human?"

Lauren sighed "I think perhaps it is time for proper introductions I'm Lauren DeForêt and this is my husband Caleb DeForêt, and no I am indeed not human but an elf, as he was before he was changed."

"An elf?" I questioned "You're a bit tall"

Although I thought to myself in private, the vampires and werewolves I knew hardly fitted what I thought I knew, why should elves?

"Not like Santa's elves, More like Tolkien elves, well exactly like Tolkien elves actually but lets pass over that part" She replied

Tolkien elves? Wait that's Lord of the Rings elves?

"What the hell, Lord of the Rings is real?" I blurted out, Oh did I say that part out loud? Oops

"To answer your question, yes it is actually an account of a true event, Tolkien got far too many facts right, someone must have talked"

"On the other hand though, what better way to hide than in plain sight?" The vampire, Caleb added in "Any mortal who gets suspicious never gets to the right conclusion because they think its fiction, I mean take Harry Potter for example, if you heard someone talking about Quidditch and saw them wearing funny clothes, would you think they were wizards? I mean that's a fictional example but the idea is the same"

"A clever plan" Jasper agreed

"And that would explain why I can't see you" Alice pitched in excitedly, I only saw Caleb once he made the decision to leave you to get past us and that's why I didn't see the battle"

"It does not however explain why I can't hear either of your thoughts" Edward added in an icy tone "Nor how you were able to hurt Bella"

"I think, we should invite our guests to meet the rest of our family first before we interrogate them, Edward" Alice reprimanded.

Edward stared hard at her, before slowly nodding his head in acquiescence.

* * *

_A/N: Just so everyone's clear Alice can see humans because she was one and vampires as she is one, she's never been an werewolf or shape shifter, an elf or indeed a half-vampire, hence she can't see the Pack, my Lauren or Renessmee. Sorry for the slight Bella-Bashing in this chapter however I will keep it down and am simply portraying her acting as what I see as in-character from canon._


	4. Some Explanations

A/N: Apart from all the dates, all italics is elvish and will be explained in the bottom. Parts of this story will refer to The Silmarillion (a prehistory of LOTR) but it is not necessary to have read this. Loyal readers of it may find some parts not quite canon but it is a crossover and it will tend to be parts where canon is unclear.

* * *

_February 2007 Anno Domini, Forks, USA_

As we entered the Cullen house, I noticed everyone had gathered in the hall. They had obviously heard us (or rather in Lauren's case smelt her) coming.

Alice quickly introduced our guests and summarised what had happened. People's expression's ranged from confusion to hostility to disbelief. Edward I noticed still didn't seem happy about them being here.

"Well welcome to our house" Esme beamed "Is they're anything I can get you? We have human food and drink if you're hungry Lauren"

"I'm fine for now, thanks"

"How about we all go in to somewhere we can sit?" Suggested Carlisle

Almost as soon as we had followed his suggestion, Edward rounded on the two visitors.

"You still haven't explained how I can't read your minds"

"We were both born in the time of one Dark Lord, we reached our maturity and went though a decent portion of our live with another. Both they and many of their servants used mind tricks and powers. Of course we underwent training to try and keep other out. Knowing of vampire's "talents" we thought it was best to keep it up and it just became habit. However we were never particularly powerful compared to others. If either of them or even some of of their higher servants put their power on I don't know that we would hold out very well. Even with this many of the subtle devices of the Enemy which brought despair and distrust still effected us. Oddly my vampirism doesn't seem to have made me any stronger at it than Lauren. So in all honesty it surprises me that you can't read our minds at all" Caleb answered

"Well, your shield isn't as strong as say Bella's, but its still more than effective" Edward grudgingly admitted.

"What about your sword? How come it can fight vampires?" Emmett interjected

I for one was glad he had changed the subject, Edward still seemed wary.

"It was my father's. I received it on his death. There were vampires in the armies they fought and this one was forged by a master-smith. I've lived with a vampire for so long, is it surprising I've learnt how to fight them?" Lauren replied quietly. Caleb for some odd reason seemed stricken by her words

* * *

_Circa 490 First Age of the Sun, Nargothrond , Beleriand_

Lorinloth ran down the stairs her golden hair streaming behind her.

"_Ada, Ada _look at my drawing"

Her father carefully placed down the sword he had been polishing out of his daughter's reach before taking the proffered drawing and smiled at his young daughter

"Look" she said "there's _Nana_ and there's you" pointing at first the yellow haired figure and the white haired one.

"And you've got your sword and you're ready to go and fight the orcs" she continued.

"It's a very good drawing _iel-nin_, although hopefully I shouldn't be fighting orcs too soon"

"Why where you shining your sword then?" She pointed out rather petulantly.

"I said too soon _tithen-pen, _unfortunately we will at some point, especially with that _Adanenedhel _counselling the King" He replied adding the last part under his breath "Besides any weapon needs upkeep and this is a very special sword"

Sensing a story Lorinloth leant in.

"It was given to me when Nargothrond was still new-built as a gift from its maker and even though they're damned traitors those _Fëanorionnath _can certainly smith"

"Do you mean the bad lords _ada _who made the old King go away?"

"Erm, well, yes. Forget that part, the reason this sword is so special is because it killed a Vampire."

"A Vampire ada, what's a vampire? Is it like a werewolf?"

"Yes and no, like werewolves they are totally evil and were once _maiar_, but look more elven save with clawed wings, and some can turn into bats. Most importantly they eat little elflings who don't do as they're told"

"Don't be silly _Ada_, no evil creatures exist to eat naughty elfings, Nana tried telling me that with werewolves and other people with Balrogs. Although they don't eat people, they burn them. I'm going to try and ask someone else about vampires"

Lorinloth ran off again without any doubt that she'd find someone to tell her. There were few other elflings around as most thought it too unsafe to have children but she was more than happy to talk to adults. Besides the lack of other children plus her golden hair uncommon in those not related to the King only increased the adults in built racial tendency to dote on children.

* * *

_February 2007 Anno Domini, Forks, USA_

"So, Lauren doesn't sound a very middle-earth name is it your real one? Or are you just lying about the rest?" Rosalie pressed, her hostility surprising me, we'd bonded over Renesmee and I almost forgotten how unpleasant she could be.

"No, its not my real name, my original name was Lorinloth and my husband's was Celeblas, as time passed we've taken human names, usually ones which sound like our originals, it's become habit now."

"So why not tell your real names originally, after all you gave away your race and the a fictional story is real?"

"As my wife says it has become habit, we haven't gone by our true names for centuries, even millenia at this point. We told you the rest for it was obvious you would pick up Lorinloth was not human and you have the numbers and experience to kill us. The truth is easier to stick to than lies."

I noticed Edward suddenly stand. "Renesmee's on her way home. Perhaps we should draw this discussion, informative as it may be to a close"

"Whose Renesmee?" queried Lauren

"My daughter. And should you harm her I will kill you."

"Your daughter? And Bella's? But vampires can't have children, how is that possible?" She seemed surprisingly not offended by Edward, but then that could just been overcome by her shock over Renesmee.

"A story perhaps, for another time" said Carlisle "We'll have to introduce you first"

* * *

A/N: Elvish Translations and Explanations. Not all this information is necessary to the story however you may find it interesting.

_Nargothrond_-A mainly Noldorin Kingdom set up by Finrod Felagund, a brother of Galadriel. Ruled over first by him then his brother Orodeth on his death.

_Beleriand-_A part of North-West Middle Earth to the west of Ered Luin (the blue mountains). Sunk underneath the sea by the time of LOTR

_Ada_-Daddy

_Nana_-Mummy

_Iel-nin_-My daughter

_Tithen-pen-_Little One

_Adanenedhel_-Elf-Man. A name given to a mortal man Turin Turamber who lived in Nargothrond for a time. He encouraged a more proactive and bellicose policy which led Nargothrond to ruin. He and his family had a doom set on them by the Dark Lord Morgoth so all their actions lead to ruin.

_Fëanorionnath- _Sons of Fëanor. Here referring to the two Celegorm and Curufin. Curufin was the father of Celebrimbor who forged the other rings. The sons of Fëanor had taken an oath to retrive the Silmarils, jewels their father had made stolen by Morgoth. Their actions led to the Kinslayings. Although Lorinloth is wrong they did not cause the previous King to leave (for he did on a mission due to an oath of his own) they did encourage it and turn people against him. They then tried to take over Nargothrond but were thrown out in the end. The house of Fëanor was renowned for it's smithcraft.

_Maiar_-A race of the lesser Angelic spirits (as opposed to the greater the Valar). Both Sauron,Gandalf and Saruman where maiar albeit a particulary powerful one in Sauron's case and ones whose powers were more restricted due to certain reasons (mainly due to actions by the Valar ) in the case of Gandalf and Saruman.


	5. Meet Renesmee

I walked over to where our two guests were standing. Both had of course been totally bowled over by Renemsee. I didn't think anyone could failed to love my little girl. She'd even won over the other pack in La Push and that was saying something considering she was half-vampire.

I followed their gaze other towards were Rosalie was playing with Nessie. Rosalie seemed to feel her position was somewhat threatened by our visitors and was monopolizing Nessie to herself.

"I worry about her sometimes, how she'll grow up, she must be one of the most spoilt child in the world"

"I think your worries are needless, Renemsee seems to have a very sweet disposition. Besides I was treated in a rather similar way myself as a child for not dissimilar reasons actually and it never did me any harm" Lorinloth replied

"That's what you think" Her husband joked "I think you still expect everything to turn out as you wish half the time. Plus, I remember what you were like when you first came to Doriath"

"Hey, I was _not_ that bad, someone had to teach you Sindarin idiots a thing or too, besides Nargothrond had been destroyed, I was hardly going to be a perfect child"

"You're half-sindar yourself"

"Your point?"

"Alright, maybe it was the destruction of your home that did it. That's happened multiple times you know I think you must be some sort of ill-luck carrier. Are you sure you never went to Numenor?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. If you think I went to Numenor you're memory must be going"

I stood there lost listening to their jokey banter which I could make neither heads nor tails of. It was odd, some of the things they referenced seems serious and would have been traumatising yet here they were joking about them. Perhaps it was an effect of time, maybe in the future Edward and I would be able to joke about the confrontation with the Volturi. It something I could only hope for.

"Anyway Bella I hardly think you need to worry, Renemsee can't turn out as bad as her, she's only got 7 years of childhood. Lorinloth here was treated like that for decades" Celeblas broke me out of my reverie

" It wasn't decades, I was still a young child when I came to Doriath."

"How were your circumstances similar to Renesmee's?"

"Our, or should I say my race is not very fecund at the best of times, at least not on Arda, that is Earth. During times of war and strife we don't tend to reproduce. I was the only child for most of my time in Nargothrond, my first home. I didn't meet other elves around my age til after its destruction"

"Oh" I couldn't really think of a clever response to that.

"As a result, the belief that Celeblas's transformation meant I couldn't have children was not a bad as I think it would have been for a human. After I would not have conceived any during the dark times in which we lived and it did not seem as if it would end. Although I like most of my race dote upon children, I could cope with the idea of not having any of my own and now I find that after all those years that I was wrong."

"You still could, you know"

"No, I am too old. I know physically I appear young and may even act so but I am old and tired. It is a miracle I have not faded and I have not the energy to give a babe. Besides" here she brightened again "I doubt Celeblas would be very happy to transform me into a vampire now after resisting temptation for all these Ages"

Something in her tone capitalised the A in ages. Looking at my watch I realised we should be getting home to our cottage as Renesmee needed to go to bed. Of course there were many things Edward and I wanted to do in our bed but I could just about put that off. Nessie's bedtime though I wouldn't. I sighed mentally, recently Nessie had been putting up a fuss about it. I think living in a household of non-sleepers had an effect.

"Come on Nessie, you've got to get home to go to bed"

She pouted adorably.

"Nessie your mother's right" added Edward being helpful for once today. He'd been in a bad mood all day and his gaze never once left our guests.

"Renesmee, you know I have to sleep too" Lorinloth input

"You do?"

"Yep. And I love it, its one of the only times I can be one up on my husband. He has lost his dreams."

Nessie ran over and put her hand to her face.

"Well, I'm not the one to ask Nessie"

My daughter then excitedly addressed me.

"Mummy, Mummy can I stay over here and be with Lorinloth, I never stay with people who sleep. I want to learn how to dream "

"Well I guess so" I replied, opening my shield for just long enough that Edward could hear that he was not to contradict or he might fine his bedtime a little lacking. He evidently got the picture for all he said was

"Bella and I will stay over as well then, Is Lorinloth staying in the guest room?"

"Yes" Esme said "We could put a bed there for Nessie."

"Considor it done" called Emmett as he dashed up the stairs.


	6. Relatives

_I finally got another chapter up, sorry it's been so long._

* * *

I looked up at the ceiling with trepidation. Renesmee was pretty hyper today and I wasn't convinced that this would help her sleep any. Sure enough I soon heard with my vampire hearing Renesmee's voice though the ceiling.

"You said you were going to sleep! Your not asleep, making your eyes go funny and pretending your dead isn't sleeping!"

"I _was _sleeping, that's how I sleep"

"No one sleeps with their eyes open"

"Well I do. Stop looking at me like that you're a half-vampire, sorry a vegetarian half-vampire imprinted on by a shape-shifter who was your mother's best friend and you think this is odd? Is it really so weird that some races sleep with their eyes open?"

"Well, I guess"

"Don't worry, you wouldn't be the first. Once when my nephew Legolas went on a journey to help vanquish a great evil he travelled with other races and a dwarf not having the senses we are gifted with thought he was dead!"

"Did everyone? What happened?"

"No young one, one of the men travelling with him was raised by elves and was well aware of the phenomenon. In the end my nephew and the dwarf ended up being the best of friends."

I heard no further sounds from above so I decided Renesmee must have accepted the explanation. She however had never read the book. I didn't disbelieve what she said about elvish sleep I'm seemed to remember something about that from the book. But Legolas's Aunt? Really? Besides wasn't he like 2000 or something at the time of the book, I knew Lorinloth was old but…

"It's true you know, that is how they sleep." Celeblas had crept up behind me, I swear he was quiet even for a vampire.

"To be honest it was the "Legolas is my nephew" that freaked me out"

"Well, he's actually mine, well technically he's my first cousin once removed, his father Thranduil was my first cousin. Although me was more like a brother to me. His father Oropher took me in as a second son when my parents died as the fall of Doriath. Still, nephew is easier to say. Lorinloth and I were very close to him, before my transformation that is."

* * *

_Circa 2300, Third Age of the Sun, Eyn Galen (Greenwood), Rhovanion _

"Come and see him, _gwador" _Thranduil urged Celeblas beaming with pride. Celeblas followed his kinsman into the room to where a infant elfing was sleeping in a cot. The child's eyes were a blue not uncommon amongst the Sindar and on the top of his head a small patch of pale golden hair could be seen.

"What have you named him?"

"Legolas, although what his mother will choose is still unknown** [1]** she is tired from the birth still."

Celeblas stood shocked, the echoing of his own name in his nephew's was clear while Thranduil and he were more like brother's than cousins the honour was still amazing.

"Legolas? I don't know what to say, you honour me _gwador_"

"Who said it had anything to you" Thranduil joked

"I'm assuming the first part is some sort of corruption of Laego, though why you couldn't use galen like any normal elf beats me, I guess your following your family history of given obscure names"

"There's nothing wrong with Thranduil, besides his name's a silvanisation, it seemed fitting to give him a name of this realm."

* * *

"His name was some idea of Thranduil's to honour me, although Lorinloth has always claimed that it sounds much more like her name and it was blatantly to honour her despite the fact the meanings have little in common."

I smiled, that did seem like something Lorinloth might do. Still, I felt bad for bringing it up after all most people were not as lucky as I was and could not see their relatives after transformation. Admittedly most of them were lost to bloodlust but that beside the point. Once again I thanked my amazing luck.

* * *

**[1]** _Elves were given both a father-name and a mother-name. The father name tended to reflect the family more whereas the mother-name was due to their character and may not be given at birth. One could later chose which one to be called by (although the mother-name tended to be more personal). Some chose later names given to them by others for example Galadriel's mother-name was Nerwen and her father name Artanis by she chose to go by Galadriel which was given to her by her husband._

_Re: Legolas's age I simply chose a date which fitting my opinion on his age, there is no canon on this. The essay which influenced me can be found at __.com/legolas-mirkwoodmodule13678901__._

_Gwador: Brother_


End file.
